<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dread Power Couple by Espequair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599848">Dread Power Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espequair/pseuds/Espequair'>Espequair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Practical Guide to Evil - erraticerrata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catgirls deserve love, F/F, Gay, I just like the floof, Is it weird that a Straight male is writing this? I hope it's not weird, Lesbian, There's no proof humans aren't catpeople in PGTE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espequair/pseuds/Espequair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets girl, girl falls in love, it's a tale as old as time. Now let's see if they survive the alligator pit that is Praesi politics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tasia Sahelian/Alaya of Satus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dread Power Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In forty years at Ater's court, Tasia Sahelian had let herself be surprised, had dropped her guard exactly once. It had not been for more than half a heartbeat, and she had made sure over the years that anyone who might have seen her was disposed of, but she could not deny this blatant breach of etiquette.<br/>
 <br/>
It had been on her brother's introduction as heir to the High Seat of Wolof on his twenty-first; she used to regret that of the two of them, he'd be the one born first: mere minutes had cost her a bloodless succession. During the party, as she was talking with a cousin of the Mirembe of Aksum about a mage that was making a name for himself at the great embarrassment of the family, the main doors slammed open and two dozens Sentinels entered.<br/>
<br/>
<em>An arrest? An execution? Tonight of all nights?</em> Tasia wondered. The Chancellor did like to present pretty offenses to lord his power over the nobility, but a discreet and untraceable purge of some of his most prominent allies had settled him down somewhat. Nobody was foolish enough to contradict the Sentinels in the heart of the Tower, and an empty passage rapidly formed from the ebony-clad soldiers to the Chancellor, who looked surly.</p><p><em>He's not happy with this, he didn't ask for this. Which means...</em> There was only one other man who could order the Imperial guards around, and these days, he only sent them for one specific thing... Tasia's eyes turned to the middle of a group and her heart dropped. A lone figure stood amongst the Sentinels, of a height with them in their armor, her skin black as sin. Despite her circumstances, the stranger kept her head high, her beauty and attitude creating an aura that drew every eye in the crowd. Tasia's hand moved a centimeter, as if reaching out for the woman. </p><p>Then the moment passed, a quick conversation between the Sentinels and the Chancellor settling the matter as they were sent away. For a moment, a heartbeat, the woman's eyes met Tasia's, boring into hers until the second heir of Wolof was reduced to a man gazing straight into the sun. The door behind the throne closed, leaving Tasia's heart aflutter, her skin flushed. </p><p>She knew then. Knew what she would have to do, what must be done.</p><p>She would talk to that stranger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>